floating_world_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial History
1163- * In the spring Toturi II gives birth to her second child, a daughter. * Using the information provided by Bayushi Sunetra, Hantei Naseru begins reaching out to those Bayushi Atsuki courted for his new Gozoku. * The Imperial Advisor’s power grows as he combines the influence of these new confidants with his old allies and others who owe him favors. 1164- * The Empress again takes the field with her Legions, tracking and destroying a large bandit force hiding in the Mountains of Regret. * Shahai, the Dark Daughter, hatches an elaborate plan to free the ancient Bloodspeaker Iuchiban from his tomb. She believes she can steal Iuchiban’s power and use it to restore her lover Daigotsu to his full potency. * Conflicts begin to re-emerge between the various Great Clans. * The Unicorn and Scorpion begin to skirmish with one another as Moto Chagatai tests the strength of the new Shogun, Bayushi Paneki. * Lingering tension between the Dragon and the Phoenix becomes open conflict when the Dark Covenant of Fire disappears, with each side blaming the other for the loss. * The agreement between the Crane and the Crab regarding the Yasuki family is likewise strained when Tonbo Sezaru’s hunt for Daigotsu begins to draw significantly on the Yasuki resources. 1165- * As the winter ends, the Empress orders her armies to restore peace between the clans. * The Shogun responds fully to the Khan’s aggression, leading his forces against the Unicorn. * The Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, leads the Jade Legions to intervene between the Dragon and the Phoenix. * The Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, leads the Emerald Legions to reinforce the Crab and assist Tonbo Sezaru, hopefully easing the tension with the Crane. * Naseru forms the Shadow Court, a secret court with members from every clan which aspires to be the true governing power of Rokugan. Toturi II does not realize what is happening; her focus on military and familial concerns allows Naseru’s political power to grow unimpeded. * After years of searching, the Wolf finally locates and confronts Daigotsu. * The diminished Dark Lordis easily outmatched and quickly defeated, but before Sezaru can execute him, however, Shahai and the now freed Iuchiban arrive. * Sezaru is forced to retreat before the superior power of the Bloodspeaker. * Once he is gone, Iuchiban transfers his soul into the Dark Lord’s body. * Weakened by his battle with Sezaru, Daigotsu does not survive. * Shahai turns on Iuchiban in rage but is easily slain, leaving the Bloodspeaker in command of the City of the Lost. 1165- The Rain of Blood and the Birth of the Realm of Shadows * Iuchiban sacrifices a sacred Ki-Rin in a profane ritual that causes Tainted blood to rain down on the Empire. * Every clan feels the effects of the corrupting storm. * Moto Chagatai is caught in the blood rain while facing the Shogun’s armies in the field; driven mad by its influence, he kills Bayushi Paneki and declares himself the new Shogun. * Those from both armies who are affected by the rain place themselves under his command. * Ironically, the blood rain causes the Dragon and Phoenix to make peace, as Shiba Aikune uses the power of the Last Wish to protect the armies on both sides. * However, neither the Dragon nor the Phoenix are able to protect the rest of their territories. * The Crab at the Carpenter Wall are only lightly affected themselves, but must then defend themselves against the maddened onslaught of a significant portion of the Emerald Legions. * At the height of the chaos, the Crab watch in amazement as Tonbo Sezaru walks out of the Shadowlands, apparently unaffected. * Many who perish during the Rain of Blood awaken in a new spirit realm, one created by changes to the Celestial Order since the Second Day of Thunder. * The souls in this realm continually relive their lives, often making different decisions and facing different fates; most are unaware of the true nature of their existence. * Some, however, see the shadowy darkness that envelopes them and glimpse the serpentine form that stalks the darkness. * They call their new home the Realm of Shadows. * Iuchiban’s lieutenant Jama Suru leads an attack against the Hare Clan. * The minor clan suffers many losses, but is saved by timely aid from the Tsuruchi family of the Mantis Clan. * Iuchi Katamari, the son of the legendary hero Iuchi Karasu, returns to the Empire from the Burning Sands. * He has learned the ways of the Doomseekers and is determined to destroy the Bloodspeaker. * He seeks aid in his quest from the aging Monkey Clan Champion, Toku. * Over the winter many of those touched by the blood rain throughout Rokugan make their way to Unicorn lands and join Moto Chagatai’s forces. 1166 * The self-proclaimed Shogun, Moto Chagatai, and his Blood Army attack the Lion as the winter ends. * Those of the Unicorn who are not corrupted rally under the banner of Shinjo Shono, daimyo of the Shinjo, and oppose Chagatai as best they can. * Toturi II calls for the other clans to aid Shono and the Lion, knowing that if they fall Toshi Ranbo will be next. * However, most of the clans are slow to respond due to facing problems and threats of their own. * Only the Scorpion are able to commit substantial troops to the fight. * At Iuchiban’s command, the Carpenter Wall is besieged by waves of Lost and oni, including Shokansuru’s Brood, powerful oni which the Crab have never seen before. * Shiro Hiruma is attacked as well; cut off from supplies and reinforcements, it soon falls to the Lost. * The Crane face a major rebellion by peasants corrupted by the Rain of Blood. * Iuchiban and his Bloodspeakers attack the Phoenix Clan directly, seeking the power of the Last Wish. * The Dragon and the Jade Legions March toward Phoenix lands to assist them against the Bloodspeakers. * While Iuchiban himself assaults Kyuden Isawa and tries to capture Shiba Aikune, Asahina Yajinden makes his way to the hidden city of Gisei Toshi, repository of countless magical artifacts * Shiba Aikune, Togashi Satsu, and the Elemental Council face Iuchiban directly but find him far more powerful than they imagined. * Satsu and Isawa Nakamuro, Master of Air, face Iuchiban alone to allow Aikune and the rest of the Council to escape. * While the battle ultimately forces Iuchiban to withdraw, Nakamuro and Satsu are both slain. * The defenders of Gisei Toshi finally drive off the undead army under Yajinden’s command, but cannot prevent him from stealing many scrolls and artifacts from the city, including his own personal scrolls from the fifth century and the shards of the Bloodsword Ambition. Death of The Bloodspeaker * Iuchi Katamari and Toku enter the ruins of Otosan Uchi in search of Iuchiban’s hidden heart. * They are accompanied by Naka Tokei, the Grand Master of the Elements. * During their search they come under attack by Jama Suru and many other Bloodspeaker cultists. * Naka Tokei battles them by himself, allowing the other two heroes to continue toward their goal. * He is not seen again. Katamari and Toku finally locate the heart of Iuchiban; sensing the danger to his immortal life, Iuchiban himself appears. * Katamari is mortally wounded in the battle, but buys enough time for Toku to destroy the heart, rendering Iuchiban mortal. * With his last dying act, Katamari kills Iuchiban. * As Chagatai’s Blood Army advances toward Toshi Ranbo, Empress Toturi II issues a formal challenge to Moto Chagatai to a duel of personal combat. * Although no one doubts her courage or ability, some wonder if the challenge is truly wise, or merely an attempt to restore the faith of the Empire. * The Blood Shogun accepts the challenge even as his army lays siege to the Imperial City. * The Empress prevails, killing Chagatai, although the city suffers heavy damage from the Blood Army’s attack. * The Crab finally secure the Wall with the help of the Emerald Legions under Yasuki Hachi’s command, but are unable to recapture Shiro Hiruma. * Togashi Satsu’s wife gives birth to his daughter several months after his death. * The Mirumoto family assumes leadership of the clan until Satsu’s heir comes of age. * Victory over Iuchiban and Chagatai restores public faith in Toturi II, but true political control of the Empire remains in her brother’s hands. * Over the winter, Naseru takes advantage of public opinion to enhance the Empress’ image even as he gathers more real power into his own hands. * Tonbo Sezaru is missing, not seen since his return to the Empire. 1167 * Asahina Yajinden recovers the Anvil of Despair from the Twilight Mountains, where it was lost when Kokujin was defeated a few years earlier. * He transports it to the City of the Lost and resumes his sinister arts. * Within Otosan Uchi, Sezaru the Wolf confronts the Ninube once more, having finally remembered what happened to him years earlier. * He finds them conducting a strange ritual connected to the emerging power of a new Celestial Dragon: the Obsidian Dragon, kharmic counterpoint to the Jade Dragon. * Sezaru disrupts their ritual and personally communes with the Obsidian Dragon, becoming its Oracle. * The Ninube flee to the Realm of Shadow. 1168- * During a border skirmish with the Crab, the Scorpion shugenja Soshi Natsuo opens a mysterious scroll which had been retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders a year earlier. * The power of the scroll causes considerable devastation to the Crab forces and leaves the battlefield a wasted lifeless ruin. * Unbeknownst to any but the now hopelessly mad Natsuo, the scroll contained some of the essence of Kali-Ma, a goddess of destruction from the Ivory Kingdoms, and opening it frees that essence to rejoin the goddess’ weakened spiritual self. * Iuichi Yue, the former daimyo of the Iuchi, is sold into slavery in Medinaat al-Salaam. * Amid the celestial upheavals that mark the Race for the Throne, few notice that something of equal significance occurs: Fu Leng is expelled from Jigoku by Kali-Ma. * The Realm of Evil is seeking a new champion for its will, and Kali-Ma aspires to the role. * Cast down into the mortal plane, Fu Leng becomes outwardly mortal. 1169- * Fu Leng is discovered by agents of Daigotsu and brought to the hidden Spider stronghold known as the Fingers of Bone. * In Medinaat al-Salaam, the sinister cult known as the Jackals dupe Iuchi Yue into performing a blasphemous ritual involving the murder of an innocent plague victim. This ritual fulfills an ancient prophecy and transforms her into an avatar and servant of Kali-Ma. * Yue, now known as the Ebon Daughter, initially focuses her attention on a monastic order known as the Ebonites, which she largely annihilates. * That accomplished, she travels to the Ivory Kingdoms and joins with the Cult of Ruhmal to institute a reign of terror over that formerly peaceful land. 1170- * Kali Ma’s followers begin their path of destruction. Slaughtering people within the Ivory Kingdom. * The Dark Fire Army begins its rampaig in the Northern Provinces of Rokugan. 1171- Spring * The armies of Rokugan win the Battle of the Dragon’s Heart Plain, finally crushing the Army of Dark Fire. * Empress Iweko announces an Empire-wide festival to honor the valiant heroes who defended the people. All the Clan Champions are commanded to be in attendance. * The Dark Oracle of Earth is defeated * The Dark Oracle of Air is defeated * A scout named Hida Fumetsu brings reports to the Crab Clan from the depths of the Shadowlands. It seems the so-called Wall of Bone, formerly one of the principle defenses of the City of the Lost, has been shattered and destroyed by an oncoming horde of oni and other Shadowlands beasts. The situation within the City of the Lost is unknown. * 1171-Month of the Monkey * first known instances of the Destroyer Plague are found among the peasants of the Scorpion and Crane lands, as well as among the secondary ranks of the Crane court. * Crane efforts toward the plague focus on containing known cases and seeking aid from their shugenja (as well as their friends in the Phoenix clan). * Scorpion efforts are focused on eradication of infected regions. * The Empress orders Kuni Daigo, the Jade Champion, to research the plague. * The first major waves of demonic attacks reach the Kaiu Wall, battering repeatedly at the Crab defenses. * Shiro Hiruma is bypassed, but the presence of the horde completely cuts it off from contact from the Empire. While the Wall initially stands firm against the assaults, the Crab grow increasingly concerned about the strange, seemingly terrified behavior of the Shadowlands creatures, as well as their own mounting casualties and rapid expenditure of resources. * The Lion and Unicorn both dispatch relief forces to support the Crab, under the leadership of Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi and family daimyo Utaku Yu-Pan respectively. 1171- Month of the Rooster * Shadowlands- The Destroyer Army is forcing the denizens of the Shadowlands out toward Crab Land * Inhuman entities known as Ironclads and the seemingly endless hordes of Destroyer half-human demons attack the Kaiu Wall head-on. * The combined forces of Crab, Lion and Unicorn are hard pressed to repeal several breaches. * Knowledge of Kali-Ma is found out and a group led by a pair of young men named Yoritomo Saburo and Akodo Shunori, flee back to Rokugan to try and warn the Empress * The Destroyer Plague rapidly spreads throughout the land. 1171- Month of the Dog * Yoritomo Saburo and Akodo Shunori are prevented from speaking with the Empress. * The Kaiu Wall’s defenses collapse. 1171- Winter * Sees the return of The Army of Dark Fire, in support of Kali-Ma’s attack. * The Imperial Winter Court is held in Kyuden Gotei on the Mantis Isles * Iweko I weds Akodo Setai * Army of Dark Fire unleashes a second invasion of the northern part of the Empire. 1172- Spring * Saburo, Shunori, and their fellow samurai finally meet with the Empress. * Scorpion and Crane tensions start to run high * Mantic Clan begins preparation to war against Ivory Kingdoms * The first spirit portal to Toshigoku appears randomly within the Empire. 1172- Month of the Dragon * The siege of Shiro Kuni begins to turn against the defenders. * Daigotsu meets with the Empress by possessing an Oni and using it as his mouthpiece. 1172- Month of the Serpent * Unrest is more widely circulated * Land and Sea battles are fought against the Destroyer’s forces * Bayushi Hisoka, the Imperial Chancellor, manages to bring an end to the clashes between the Scorpion and Crane. * Plague victims who died begin rising as Zombies * Kyuden Hida falls 1172- Summer * Bayushi Paneki, Champion of the Scorpion, succumbs to the plague. * He intends to commit seppuku before the plague can overcome him, but a moment’s hesitation by his second results in his rising as a powerful zombie lord. Known thereafter as “The Disgrace,” * The creature slaughters many in Kyuden Bayushi before leaving to wander the Empire. It begins gathering many other plague zombies to its side. * The ronin warlord Karatsu attacks the remote stronghold known as the Palace of Breaking Dawn. * An immensely powerful monster called simply “The God Beast,” it is apparently a former deity of the Ivory Kingdoms appears in the Destroyer’s army 1172- Month of the Monkey * A large force of the Empire’s finest heroes confront the God-Beast on the plains before Ryoko Owari. * Aided by a goblin called Gakku, who delivers a vial of Fu Leng’s blood into the God-Beast * Master of Void, Isawa Kimi, manages to call forth some of the suppressed nature of its original divine identity. * The God Beast is slain * The Mantis expedition led by Moshi Kalani finally arrives in the Ivory Kingdoms * Fine a massive fleet of ships that seem to be half-Rokugani in design. The locals claim the unmanned fleet is the “Fourth Storm” * Locals have been waiting a generation for the Mantic to return * However, once the Mantis venture beyond the coastal stronghold of these newfound gaijin allies, they make a disturbing discovery: almost all of the Ivory Kingdoms’ population appears to be missing. They have been sacrificed to Kali-Ma to create her Ironclad army and feed her power 1172- month of the Rooster * The Dark Oracle of Fire, Tamori Chosai, once again unleashes the power of the volcanoes within the Dragon mountains. * However, soon after he is located by Isawa Mitsuhiko and suffers a severe wound from the blade Judgment. Fleeing, he retreats to a volcano in the yobanjin lands to try to recuperate. * Army of Dark Fire diminishes in power * “The Disgrace” crosses the Spine of the World Mountains and the Two Sides River spreading the Plague deep into Lion provinces. 1172- Winter * The Imperial Winter Court is held in the capital, Toshi Ranbo. * The court is interrupted by a direct assault from the forces of Kali-Ma. * The attack is thwarted by the Empress’ Guard and Bayushi Norachai, Who dies for his actions to save the Empress * Imperial Winter Court ended early. * A number of smaller “Shadow Courts” are arranged by the Crane Clan so as to maintain relations between the clans while not directly contradicting the authority of the Emerald Champion. * The winter is unusually harsh, blocking further progress by the Destroyer armies and greatly slowing the spread of the plague. 1173- Month of the Hare Spring * The Destroyers resume their advance and turn toward the Interior of the Empire * Their advance begins at the ronin- dominated village of Kudo and moves northwards into the Scorpion lands. * The Ebon Daughter is located by Kuni Kiyoshi, the daimyo of the Kuni. * Using a modified form of the Phoenix Clan’s ritual of Forgetting, Kiyoshi succeeds in severing the Daughter’s connection to Kali-Ma. * Freed from the dark goddess’ influence, the former Iuchi Yue regains a small amount of her former consciousness, enough to surrender and go as a prisoner to the Imperial city. There she is condemned to death and executed. 1173, month of The Dragon * In the wake of the Ebon Daughter’s defeat, another hint of hope arrives when scouts report the previously endless reinforcements of the Destroyer armies are, in fact, coming to an end. * rumors that Kali-Ma is now appearing personally on the field of battle. * The Empire wins a difficult and hard-fought battle at the River of Gold. It is the first outright victory against the gaijin demons since their invasion began. 1173, month of The Serpent * The young samurai who have become Furumaro’s protégés return to the Imperial city and to the Empress. * She then commands them to deliver a message to Daigotsu himself. Shocked, they nonetheless agree and set out for Daigotsu’s court at the Fingers of Bone – accompanied, as always, by Furumaro. * At the Battle of Three-Man Alliance Plain, a force led by Daidoji Kikaze, the daimyo of the Daidoji family, attempts to strike at the commanders of the Destroyer army. * The attack is hindered by the presence of Jinn spirits under the command of the Destroyers, but Kikaze ultimately succeeds in severely wounding one of the enemy commanders. 1173 month of the horse * The Mantis force set out to wipe out the remaining Ruhmal cultists in the Ivory Kingdoms in order to cut off the flow of sacrificial power they are sending to Kali-Ma. * The cultists are led by a creature called Yuna,tracking her down is a difficult task. * Finally, however, the Mantis are successful. * Furumaro’s young samurai band arrives at the Fingers of Bone. * They deliver the Empress’ message to Daigotsu. * After reading it, he presents them with the original copy of the legendary Tao of Fu Leng to carry back to the Empress. He tells them she will understand the message it delivers. * Soon after, Daigotsu himself sets out to a planned rendezvous with the Empress at Shinden Gyokei, a remote temple in the Scorpion lands. 1173- Month of the Goat The Battle for Kyuden Ashinagabachi * The combined armies of Rokugan confront the Destroyers near the stronghold of the Tsuruchi family. * The battle rages for weeks, see-sawing back and forth between the two sides. * Kali-Ma is not present – she is traveling north toward Shinden Gyokei, * In her place the Destroyers are commanded by her Rakshasa general * however, the Rakshasa is baited into a trap by a Crab veteran named Hida Benjiro, who uses ivory weaponry to wound and delay the demon. 1173- Month of the Monkey The Final Confrontation * At the remote temple of Shinden Gyokei, the Empress Iweko treats in person with Daigotsu. * He demands his followers be made a Great Clan in light of their service in the Destroyer War. * Imperial Advisor Susumu – actually a former Spider – dies to avert a confrontation between Daigotsu and the Shogun. * The Empress makes Daigotsu a counter-offer: if he commits seppuku, his people may become a Minor Clan with his son Kanpeki (purified of the Taint) as its champion. * Daigotsu agrees, and kills himself before the assembled witnesses. * Even as this is occurring, Kali-Ma is approaching the temple. * Furumaro convinces one of his protégés, Yoritomo Saburo, to unlock the Black Scroll they are protecting; this allows Furumaro to gain the last essence of Kyoso no Oni for himself, reacquiring his divinity as Fu Leng. * He takes on draconic form and challenges Kali-Ma for supremacy over Jigoku. * The battle turns against Fu Leng, but at the moment of his death he passes on his demonic power to his ‘brother’, Daigotsu. * Daigotsu returns from death as a demonic entity and takes up the battle against Kali-Ma. * Shahai, Daigotsu’s widow, uses the Tao of Fu Leng to weaken the power of Kali-Ma long enough for Daigotsu to prevail. * He sends Susumu to present a new counter-offer to the Empress: he will agree to restrict the Taint to only those who accept it willingly, if in return the Spider Clan becomes not merely a Minor Clan but an actual Great Clan, equal to the others. * Believing this is the best she can get, the Empress agrees, and commands the Spider to travel to the Ivory Kingdoms and “conquer in my name.” * With Kali-Ma slain, the Ironclads collapse into lifelessness and the Destroyer demons lose their intellect and savage focus. The armies of Rokugan are able to systematically wipe out those that remain. * Responses throughout the clans to the fall of the Destroyer Army and the Empress’ proclamations are mixed, to put it mildly. * Many Lion commit seppuku in protest of the recognition of the Spider, including the legendary hero Ikoma Otemi. * There are instances of seppuku in other clans as well, but ultimately most of the Empire’s servants, despite their misgivings, bow to the Empress’ will. * The Dragon are assigned the task of watching over the Spider in the newly established colonies in the Ivory Kingdoms. 1173- Month of the Rooster * The Unicorn, having poured most of the resources into the defense of Ryoko Owarii are slow to begin reconstruction efforts. * The Scorpion seize this hesitation as the Shosuro family in particular pours capitol into the destroyed city and takes up the charge in rebuilding what had been lost. * Citizenry begins to shift in popular opinion, regarding the Scorpions as ‘reclaiming their ancestral home’. With the Unicorn slowly beginning to be cast in the light of ‘vicious invaders’ 1173- Month of the Dog * Reconstruction continues at a rapid pace, many of the cities essential services restored in the first few months. * The Emperess announces that Winter Court will be held at Kyuuden Shosuro and that her Voice will be in attendance. * The Voice is being sent to determine the best stewards for the future of Ryoko Owari, Such an important resource for the empire can not be lost in the wake of the wars. * It is also announced that the Spider clan will be allowed their first representatives at this court. This is met with grumbling from the Daimyo of the Crane, Crab and Lion. 1173- Month of the Boar * A contingent of Emerald Magistrates quarter within Ryoko Owari for the winter. * Rumors of a strange sickness affecting those addicted to Opium beings to spread. * The Oracle of Wind predicts the coming winter will continue the trend of being unusually harsh, dispatching several disciples across the empire in search of reasons behind the characteristically unseasonable weather. 1173- Month of the Rat (Winter Court Begins.)